Sleigh Ride
by Robin Gurl
Summary: HE IS 7 YEARS OLD!! NOT NORMAL AGED Little Pippin story. All four hobbits and Rosey are off on a Sleigh Ride when something bad happens. R/R


Sleigh Ride By Robin Girl  
  
(This is a little Pippin story. I know they had Sleigh's back then. LOL. They weren't that far back in the past.)  
  
"Peregrin come on!" Eglantine shouted down the hall. "We're going to be late."  
  
A little curly head stuck out of the door shaking his head, "No, I can't find my scarf."  
  
"Oh, Pippin."  
  
Down the hall, the little hobbit sighed and looked around his room. No where was his scarf to be found. Tears started to form in his little eyes. The scarf was special. His cousin Merry had made it for him. He sniffled wiping his teary eyes, it had to be in here some where.  
  
Then as if the scarf felt sorry for the little Took, Pippin saw it hanging out of a drawer. "There you are!!" His little body flew towards the drawer and little hands reached up and grasped the soft yarn. "You scared me so."  
  
His green eyes now bright as Christmas candles looked to the door. He took once glance then ran down the stairs.  
  
Outside Pippin happily giggled as he played in the snow that had been falling now for three weeks with out stop. Then his green eyes saw a figure. It looked familiar. Then he saw two other figures. They were all sitting and chatting in a huge sleigh.  
  
"HEY!!" Pippin shouted towards it. Then he ran, when he recognized the people. Tears of happiness fell from the youngsters eyes.  
  
A taller figure jumped out opening it's arms wide. As Pippin got closer he found that his guess was right. He jumped into the wide embrace snuggling close. "MERRY!!"  
  
"Hey goose, how are you?" Merry laughed kissing Pippin's curls. Pippin was always happy to see him. When Merry was away for more than a month the little one would find it hard to sleep and wouldn't obey his parents. That was until his parents gave up and invited Merry over to stay or send him over to Brandy Hall.  
  
Pippin didn't answer his arms wrapped around Merry's neck and his little legs wrapped around his cousin's waist.  
  
Merry laughed again and carried his burden over to the sleigh, "Look Pip, who is coming with us tonight."  
  
Pippin lifted his head to his other cousin Frodo with Sam. "FRODO!!"  
  
"My you've grown." Frodo ruffled the boy's hair lovingly, "Little hobbits grow fast these days."  
  
Pippin beamed and blushed slightly laying his head back on his cousin's shoulder. "Mum said that I grew two inches last week."  
  
"Really? Mr. Took, that's very good." Sam replied.  
  
"Are we really going to see any wolves tonight?"  
  
"Wolves? Pippin who told you that we'd be seeing wolves?"  
  
"Roy Bracegirdle. He also said that he liked to eat little Tooks who weren't with their parents." Pippin was truly scared. He didn't want his cousin to be eaten by wolves. "If I get eaten, then you will to Frodo and you Merry. Because you two are both Tooks down the line or that's what Da said."  
  
"Well, I don't know about any wolves, but I have heard that sometimes angels come out."  
  
"Angels?" Pippin whispered turning around so he could face the other two. His bright young face was full of joy. "Really?" Then his eyes showed confusion, "What's an Angel?"  
  
"An Angel is a beautiful white lady who wears white dresses and comes down from above. She has wings to." Sam explained.  
  
"Really?" Pippin thought for a moment then asked a question, "Is Rosey Cotton an angel?"  
  
Sam blushed furiously not replying.  
  
"What?" Pippin demanded climbing off Merry's lap. He only reached to Sam's knees as he looked into the Gardner's eyes. "You said she was beautiful and last summer she wore a long white dress."  
  
"You're right Pippin," Frodo replied feeling sorry for his Gardner. "She did wear a white dress."  
  
"Why is Sam so red?" Then the little one giggled when he figured it out. "You want to marry her don't you."  
  
"Shut your mouth botheran. Don't go messing around in other's people business." Merry scolded picking his cousin back up and placing him back on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry." Pippin sighed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You getting tired already?" Frodo asked. "We haven't even started."  
  
"I know, I hope I don't fall asleep." Pippin playfully picked up Merry's hand and giggled content as he moved Merry's fingers back and forth.  
  
Merry smiled looking down watching his cousin amuse himself. Wolves. Oh that Roy Bracegirdle was going to get it. Scaring an 8 year old with stories of wolves in the woods there probably were but not in these woods. He glanced over at Frodo his eyes asking if he'd gotten the extra blankets that Pippin would be using tonight before the ride was over.  
  
Frodo nodded smiling his head leaned towards a bundle in between him and Sam. Sam understood and smiled too patting the pile. Frodo knew the drill. Pippin always got cold so easily that if it was just the four of them that one always had an extra cover or coat for the young one.  
  
All four heard a commotion at the door. Pippin's Da was walking over to them. Protectively the older three got as the older man got closer. Pippin wondered what they had gotten so tense about that he looked up and saw his dad. "Merry, what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing Pip, you didn't do anything." Merry's grip on his cousin grew tighter each step Paladin Took made.  
  
Sam stood up putting himself between Merry and Paladin, "Hello, Mr. Paladin, sir, how may you be doing this wintery night?" The Gardner tried to sound polite but there was still an edge that could be heard when he spoke with the head of the Took Clan.  
  
"Is Peregrin out here?" The old Hobbit gruffed, glaring at the young Gamgee.  
  
"Why do you want to see him Sir?" Sam crossed his arms not moving. Behind him he heard Merry whispering for Pippin to huddle close and not say a word. Frodo was kneeling beside the two.  
  
Why were they doing all of this you ask? Paladin Took is a very harsh parent. His belief is that if your child is causing mischief then you have not whipped them enough. Paladin's rough handling of Pippin was why all three of the older hobbits were protecting him. They knew that one time too much and Pippin could die. They weren't the only ones protecting Pippin, some of the other Tweenagers including Rosy Cotton would carefully take the small ones hand and lead him away from the on coming danger.  
  
"Why? Don't I have a right to see my child?"  
  
A hobbit lass with long curly brown hair appeared behind Paladin. She put her hands on her hips and with a stern voice she said, "You have abused that privilege Paladin Took."  
  
  
  
Paladin turned around, "Ah, Rosy Cotton, how are you doing my fair lady?"  
  
Rosy didn't smile back she just glared, "Move away from the sleigh and I will be doing fine."  
  
At that time Eglantine walked out of the hobbit hole and called for Paladin. Paladin sneered at the group then left mumbling something about tweenagers.  
  
"Rosy!" Sam blushed adverting his eyes as the hobbit lass giggled.  
  
"Sam, how are you doing?" Rosy asked cheerfully. The once stern mood had left and she was back to her cheerful self once again. "Ready to go on a sleigh Pippin?"  
  
Pippin looked out of Merry's arms and saw the angel. "Wow. Hello Mrs. Rosy."  
  
"Just Rosy, little one. Are you ready to go riding through the snow?"  
  
"With a one horse open sleigh?" Pippin finished giggling.  
  
Rosy nodded, "You're right. We're leaving in two minutes."  
  
"Yes!" Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry's neck holding on tight as Merry stood to sit back on the sleigh seat. "Merry did you hear that? We're going soon!"  
  
Merry nodded kissing Pippin's curly hair grateful that no one had gotten hurt. He knew that they had probably over reacted but he hadn't wanted to take any chances. Not with the damage that he saw Paladin could to do Pippin if he was mad enough.  
  
"This way Rosy." Sam offered his hand helping her up onto the sleigh then helped her sit down. He carefully sat beside her and nodded a thanks to Frodo who went to sit on Pippin and Merry's side.  
  
Saradoc came out putting a hat and some gloves on. Then he hopped on to the seat. "Ready kids?"  
  
Everyone gave a shout then he motioned for the horse to go. Up ahead two more sleighs started their ride through the Shire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merry was just about to close his eyes when a huge jolt jerked the sled around. He felt Pippin fly forward only to be caught by Sam."What in the world was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Frodo turned around and saw Saradoc trying to control the sleigh. "Saradoc what is wrong?"  
  
"Hang on kids, I've hit a bumpy road."  
  
Pippin held onto Merry's arm tightly as the sleigh swerved back and forth.  
  
Sam put his arm around Rosy to keep her still and himself also. "What bumpy road are we on?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Then to everyone's horror the sleigh tipped over. The last vision Merry saw was Pippin flying out of his arms. Then everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Painfully sometime later Frodo awoke to find himself in a pile of snow. He sat up wincing when the world started spinning, "What happened?"  
  
Another pile in the snow started to move and Merry sat up looking worriedly over at him. "You alright?"  
  
"I think so. Sam! Rosy!"  
  
At being called both sat up also. Then Merry's heart stopped beating for moment when he remembered what he last remembered seeing. "PIPPIN!!!!"  
  
The rest stood wobbling trying to get their balance back. "We're missing Saradoc and Pippin."  
  
"DAD! PIPPIN!!!"  
  
Merry's dad came out of a clearing looking quite disgruntled. "Well, that was one of worst sleigh rides I've ever ridden, I must say. Everyone alright?"  
  
"Dad," Merry shouted running over to him tears forming in his eyes, "We can't find Pippin!!"  
  
"Meriadoc, calm down. Start looking but stay together. I'm going to get the adults and a couple of candles."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere Pippin lay motionless farther down the hill. His small body was not making a single move. Snow fell silently around it as if giving it a proper burial.  
  
Then through the snow a path was made. A glowing figure floated over to the small child. "Oh my." Her voice was soft and had no flaws. "Little one, wake up." Gently she pushed her blonde hair out of her face, picking up Pippin.  
  
Pippin moved but didn't awake. He came back into the world when he felt a soft hand carress his cheek. It wasn't Merry's hands or Frodo's hands. Whose were they? His green eyes opened and he saw a smiling motherly face.  
  
"Hello little one, how are you feeling?" The woman was gently feeling around for any bruises. She found a gash on his shoulder and a huge bruise on his back. Everything else though thankfully was alright.  
  
"Dizzy. Who are you?" Pippin asked. "Are you an Angel?"  
  
"I want to be."  
  
"What's your name? Mine is Pippin." Pippin asked again.  
  
"My name? It's Mentha."  
  
"You want to be? Why can't you?"  
  
"I have to find the jewel of Kio before I can. Then I gain my halo and wings."  
  
"Halo?"  
  
Mentha laughed, "Do not worry about such things. Why are you out here all alone?"  
  
Then Pippin remembered, "I was riding with my cousin's on a sleigh when it tipped over. Oh no! Merry must be worried about me." He tried to climb out of the woman's arms but he fell over dizzily, "Ow. My tummy hurts now."  
  
"Do not cry little one, I'll stay with you until your Merry arrives." She gathered him back up in her arms hold him close.  
  
"Where is the crystal of Kio?"  
  
"It's suppose to be in a white tree around here."  
  
"If you're an angel then you can't live here any more can you?"  
  
"No I can't." Mentha smiled, "But do not worry, my family is up in the sky now waiting on me."  
  
Pippin was confused, why would any one just want to die. "Angels are people who die right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So you're trying to die?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Trying? Pippin, I've been dead for 30 years now. But before I can go up with my family I have to find my crystal. Every angel has their own crystal. They must show it before they can get in."  
  
"Then I'll help you find the crystal. It's suppose to be in a white tree right?" Pippin looked around and saw one right down the hill. He stood unsteadily on his feet and started down the hill. Mentha followed floating behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Frodo you see him?"  
  
Frodo shook his head, "No Merry I haven't."  
  
Then Sam saw a green cloth lying in the ground. He went over to it and bent down picking it up. "I found Pippin's scarf."  
  
Merry ran and took it holding it close. Where was his little cousin? He missed him more than ever now. ::Pippin, where are you?::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He was to short when he got there so he jumped and grabbed hold of a branch. Carefully he leaned down and searched. Then he felt something smooth and round. It was the Crystal of Kio. "MENTHA I FOUND IT!!" The little hobbit jumped down and ran over to the ghost.  
  
Mentha bent down and took it. Then she kissed Pippin's forehead, "Good bye Pippin."  
  
"Wait!!" Pippin's eyes started to water, "Don't leave so soon. I want to be your friend."  
  
"Don't cry, please, you have a long life ahead of you." Mentha hugged her new little friend then held her crystal up.  
  
A bright light shone covering Mentha and Pippin sniffled watching in amazement. As the light disappeared Mentha was dressed in a long flowing white dress with a golden halo and long white wings.  
  
"Good Bye!"  
  
Pippin's tears were falling now. He didn't want her to die. "PLEASE DON'T DIE MENTHA!!! I love you!!!"  
  
Mentha didn't reply as she floated up to go see her family.  
  
Pippin sat down on the ground and sobbed. He wanted Merry and for Mentha to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"PIPPIN!!" Merry shouted. The Brandybuck looked over and down the hill. He saw a small figure unconscious unmoving on the white snow. "Oh no, I think I see him."  
  
Frodo made it down first followed by Sam and Rosy then Merry. "Merry I think we're to late."  
  
"No," Merry stated gathering his cousin up in his arms. Pippin was not going to die. He was to young, he was but a child. "Pippin, come on wake up." Then he noticed a stream of tears that had turned to ice. "He was crying."  
  
Then the figure in Merry's arms shook. It took Merry a moment to realize that it was Pippin, only Pippin was sobbing. "Shh, baby, it's alright."  
  
Pippin opened his eyes hoping it would be Mentha. But it was only Merry. He clung to his confused cousin crying. "MENTHA!!"  
  
After Pippin had explained what had happened Merry kissed him over and over again holding him tight. "Pippin we saw nothing only you."  
  
"So she did die." Pippin started crying again and buried his face in Merry's vest. "I told her not to."  
  
"She was already dead, if you and I are thinking about the same one." Rosy knelt down taking the small hobbit child in her arms. "Mentha Bracegirdle died 30 years ago when a horse trampled on top of her."  
  
"That's what Mentha said, that she had been dead for 30 years." Pippin replied sniffling.  
  
"So, she was ready to become an angel, do you understand?"  
  
Pippin nodded then reached for Merry again. "I want to go home."  
  
"Alright, alright." Merry wrapped his arms around his cousin and started making his way up the hill.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(^^; Please Review!!) 


End file.
